


Bucket

by Silkstone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Cameras ;), Dream Sex, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Grinding, In the meteor, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkstone/pseuds/Silkstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has a bucket thrown to his face and three years later, he is too nervous to face the criminal (John). While John has lots of dream sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meeting

Its been exactly three years since Egbert threw a bucket at your face, unbeknownst of the outcome. Its likely that he didn't know about the consequence. Because, after the embarrassing scene was over, you had to brood in self-loathsome and pity for about a month after. Egbert didn't know that he had caused your mutant candy red bulge to un sheath from its quarters and lock on to anything in sight for attention. Luckily for you, it seems that none was the wiser and you could trudge back into your room, hating both yourself and Egderp, without your bulge being noticed. Every day after that, you wouldn't be able to stop thinking about him. And that is what you hate the most. Smug bastard.

Its been exactly three years since you threw a bucket through your ecto-sis, and into Karkats face. You have a feeling that he's going to be angry at you. You guess its your own fault for being an idiot that forgot about troll romance and how buckets are sexual. But it wasn't your fault that it makes absolutely no fucking sense what so ever. Bucket situation aside, you can't wait to meet Karkat! When you see him, your going to hug him so much, that he'll die and you'll have to get nanna to bring him back to life. Well... after she stops being all robotic and _**submit**_ then turns back to _**cease reproduction**_ normal and _**die**_ stuff. Wait... what?

You can't quite remember what Karkat looks like. You didn't have much time to stare at Karkat in fascination of how he is actually a troll, before you had to throw a bucket at his face. It'll not be long now until you can see him and give him a hug. Your're so excited. OMG! it will be just like that time when you reunited with your loving wife and daughter. Except with... a troll and... some other people? Oh yeah Dave and Rose! Can't forget about them! Oh man its going to be so awesome!

It is not going to be awesome. You're really nervous about seeing John. What are you going to say? You are most likely going to throw as many insults as you can at him and the sock he wears for a hood. Yes that is definitely what you're going to say. You are so jacked up in this shit, we don't even no what to say any more.

You exit the lounge area to find Dave mumbling something. Any normal person would think he's got something on his mind and, as his moirail, you should talk to him. Nah, the dude is probably rapping to himself again. Or maybe he's reminiscing over all his 'ironic' junk he has stored in his capture log cards. You know what, who gives a fuck? Certainly not you. You have other crap to worry about. You discard the worrisome thought of Daves mumbles and walk toward the roof. That is where you'll meet him. That is where you'll meet John Egbert.

=> Be John.

You are now a nervous John Egbert. You look up and see a meteor heading toward you. You feel slightly nostalgic at when you first entered the game and a meteor was bearing down on you. Jade, Jane, Jake, roxy and dirk are looking up too. You see the nervousness and excitement in their eyes. Well... Jade, Jane, Jake and roxys eyes. Your not so sure about Dirk. Ah well, you're sure hes just as excited as you. Anyone not to be excited would be out of their mind! You think about whats going to be like seeing everyone again. You keep thinking about seeing Rose and Dave again. You try and focus on them but Karkat just keeps popping up in your head. You are so nervous now. You wonder why though...

**A series of boring events take place that inevitably leads to everyone meeting up again, and we decide to choose a song from[here](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com) and try to imagine what it would have been like. Ahhh yeah! So cool. **

=> karkat shout at the infuriating human that threw a bucket at your face three years ago.

You can't be Karkat. Unfortunately he has absconded the fuck off of the roof and is now hiding back in the meteor that is currently lodged in the ground of Janes planet. He was too nervous at meeting John. We sigh at his baby attitude. _**SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU NOOKWHIFFER! I STILL DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND WHAT A BABY IS. IT'S JUST SOME POINTLESS PINK MONKEY THAT CANT EVEN LIFT ITS HEAD UP, NEVERMIND DO ANYTHING PRODUCTIVE. IT'S AS USELESS AS EXPLAINING QUADRENTS TO JOHN. WHAT A FUCKING WASTE OF TIME THAT WAS. I SHOULD HAVE GOT STRIDER TO GO BACK IN TIME AND MAKE ME A GOD TIER JUST SO HE CAN FEED ME MY OWN BULGE UNTIL I DIE AND COME BACK TO LIFE AND THEN DO IT ALL AGAIN. I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE GIVING ME SHIT BECAUSE I'M NERVOUS ABOUT MEETING A DUMB GRUBFUCKER THAT HAS THE SAME AMOUNT OF I.Q AS ONE OF THOSE PINK MONKEYS. SHIT, WHAT AM I SAYING? I'M NOT FUCKING NERVOUS YOU POMPOUS ASS! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!**_

 We quickly abscond the fuck out of here and find someone else. Lets see... what's Dave up to.

=> Be Dave.

You are now Dave Str- _**the fuck you want be me for? this story's not about me remember. i mean if you want to hang thats fine i guess. but just dont interupt my train of thought. gotta get these sick beats ready for john. and i guess ready myself for his bro hugs. cus you know, i love him.** _

=> Fine, be John.

You are now, again, John Egderp, you mean Egbert. After giving the narrator a scowl, you head towards the meteor. Of course your going to pounce on whoever pops out first. Even if its a troll you dont know. You dont care. Youre just too excited! The thought of jumping on top of Karkat flashes in your mind and sends shivers down your spine making you blush a little. You shiver a bit and Jane asks if your cold. You tell her your fine and then you try to think about the excitment you were previously feeling.

Rose and Kanaya exit first. Aw man! You were too consumed in your thoughts that Jade beat you to the tackle pounce. Instead you run over to a pile of giggling Rose and Jade. Kanaya is stood, confused, above them. After a lot of movement and giggling, Jade and Rose are stood up. Kanaya holding the giggling orange mess that is Rose, and Jade practically stood on said orange mess, barking her ear off. You look at Rose. Although its only been three years, she looks different. She looks a lot happier and is slightly taller (but still not as tall as you) and she looks... whats the word?

>  Rose: _**"Jonth! No... Joon... no wait why cant i say-HIC it?"**_
> 
> Kanaya: _**"You Cant Say It Because You Are Human Drunk!"**_
> 
> Rose: _**"Haha... whatre you sayin Kanye?"**_
> 
> John: _**"wait? Rose is drunk? wow really? drunk? thats so unlike her though. ah well. i guess it makes her look better than the last time I saw her. ."**_
> 
> Dave: _**"dude come on. we both know you prefer to hit on gothic Rose."**_

John looks up and sees dave. He looks the same but has grown and is slightly taller than yourself. You're beginning to think that you'll never catch up. You run up to dave and give him a long awaited bro hug. It was only a few seconds after you and Dave separate that he went and joined the Alpha group of humans. You feel a bit guilty after forgetting about their presence. You look at them. Jade and Jake, Dirk and Dave, Rose and Roxy. Jane is somewhere amongst the few trolls that exited the meteor a little while ago. Every time a troll came out, your heart felt tighter in anticipation. Only to be let down. Where is Karkat?

=> Be Karkat.

We can't be Katkat because we have no fucking, clue where he is. You are now Karkat. Which is to say I am Karkat. I couldnt do it. So I ran off the roof mumbling something about the load gaper. Its not like Terezi or Dave cared. Too busy doing fuck all. And fuck knows where Gamzee is. Thinking about Gamzee isn't helping my migraine. Why the fuck am I so nervous?! I watched everyone else walk off whilst i just sit here, staring and fucking daydreaming. Why the fuck did past me even entertain the idea of getting with John. He's a fucking nook sucker that's more fucked up than me. Wait no... I promised Jade that I wouldn't argue with past/future me's. Whatever. I, have no fucking idea what to do. I'm literally just sat on a chair doing literally fuck all. Just sat here. Daydreaming and... waiting, I guess? Shit, I hear footsteps. Got to hide!

What the fuck! It's only Dave. He came to take me to see his 'friends'. I don't even see the whole problem. They're his friends, not mine. He should leave me the fuck alone. I say this to him and then he looks at me with the goofiest smirk ever. Almost as goofy as John's. He moves closer and I try to push him away.

> Dave: _**"Dont you want to see John?"**_

I look up to him stirnly.

> Dave: _ **"Well fine, i'll just tell him that your not up to it. He was looking forward to meeting you too. Don't tell me I didn't warn you bro."**_

I can feel my cheeks start to burn at this point and I can't help but feel happy. I look up at Dave again. Holding his stare until I mumble an insult and follow him.

=> Be Karkat.

You can finally be Karkat. You stumble through the meteor following Dave. You can just tell he's smirking in victory. You curse him under your breath. He just laughs. As you get closer, you slow yourself down. You're starting to freak the fuck out. Dave keeps stopping for you to catch up. He curses you and you curse him back. Just everyday moirallegiance. He ends up holding your hand, which is a fucking embarressment. Because the thing that's going to keep you calm, is by holding hands with a stuborn jackass. Might as well write a sign saying "we've just fucked and now I'm Daves". Whatever. You couldn't give anymore fucks. Just get over and done with.

You both exit the meteor, still holding hands, and are approached by curious eyes. There are a bunch of even dumber looking kids. They all hold a ressemblance to your human friends. After all this time not speeking to each other, the first thing Jade says is: **_"OMG! Are you two together?"_** Your scowl deepens as you begin to growl. Since when did Jade say 'OMG'? She probably said it when you spoke on Trollian, but you probably weren't listeneing. Or reading... whatever. You pull your hand from Daves as if his were scolding hot and he just burnt you, and start backing up into the meteor. You stop suddenly when your eyes meet John's deep blue eyes. You stare through his glasses. This is bad. You look away and turn around to walk back. Only to be met with a flash of green and Jade pouncing on top of you. She's holding you down hugging you. You almost hug back but then she says **_"Awww, Karkat you're so small"_** and then she squeals. Fucking squeals! You growl hard. Rage and embarressment filling you up. Jade loosens up and is sat in between your legs. She looks scared. You sit up, then stand up, and walk towards the meteor. A small weep from John's direction, stops you in your tracks.

> Karkat: _**"Find me when there is something fucking important. I don't need this bullshit."**_

You head inside the meteor and back to your room. Too tired.

=> John, calm the fuck down.

You try and fail to calm the fuck down. You're in your new room on the meteor. Eveyone has their own room in here. Even Karkat. You saw Karkat. You saw how he's smaller than you. You saw is nubby little horns. You saw him lying on the floor. you actually got to gaze into his eyes and you even saw him blush a little (which was fucking adorable). But the best thing was that you heard his usual angry self. It was really difficult keeping yourself to yourself. You were so nervous, you couldnt even hug him like you wanted. You feel really stupid. You think back to when you saw him walking out of the meteor. You wish you could get Dave to time travel back and make you walk up to him and hug him. Dave. You begin to feel really angry at Dave when you remember them walking out hand in hand. You also remember how your heart practically fell out of you when Jade mentioned them dating. You have no idea why you shouldnt feel happy for them. Maybe because you're not a Homosexual?

Bluhhhh! You lay on your bed with the pillow stuffed in your face, rolling around. You're tired. Some sleep is in order.

=> John dream.

Instead of visiting someone elses dream bubble, you find yourself in your own. Its your room, and its dark outside. You remember Rose telling you that if you dont wake up in a dream bubble not doing something you did in the past, then you're most likely in your own until you wake up. The only way you can talk to someone, is by dreaming them up? You can't remember. Either that or you werent listening. Yeah... you probably wasnt listening. You walk through your silent house, scowling at the obnoxious harlequin paintings and such. But it also gives you pain as you remember your dad. Come to think of it, you never really got to mourn. You cry. And cry... And cry... And cry.... And- seriously John, how much water do you even have? Will you stop crying already! Fine be a cry baby.

You flip the narrator off... Yeah, how fucking appropriate. Your curses are sudenly interupted by a sound. John turn around. There is predictably nothing there. The noise gets louder and sounds kind of familiar.

> Karkat: _**"You retarded bonesponge, the fuck are you doing? John, stop whatever fucked up nonscense your doing! I swear to gog if you dont stop I will leave this second."**_
> 
> John: " _ **Karkat?"**_

Your heart skips a beat. You turn around to see Karkat stood behind you. Sure he looks angry, but hes just so... adorable. Its like how you saw earlier, hes only a few inches smaller and has dark ruffled hair and grey skin. His horns of small and nubby amd kind of look like candy corn. You lick your lips at the thought of eating his horns. Karkat catches you and growls softly. Okay... that was so fucking cute you just got to do it. Without a word of warning, you walk towards Karkat and hug him. His head rests just below your shoulder. He's hesitant at first, but then he hugs you back and nuzzles into your neck. Your arms are around him and you have a face full of his hair. He smells delicious. You open your eyes to see a horn. Your thoughts suddenly change from innocent, to mischievous as you grin. You move your head forward slightly to reach his horn. You open your mouth, stretch out your tongue, andddd.... nothing happens. Your tongue is on his horn and he hasn't even noticed. Hmm... what if you went further down? You slither your tounge down towards the base and Karkat jumps up away from you only to melt onto the floor.

> Karkat: _**"What... what are you doing?"**_

He's breathing heavy. Not really heavy, but enough for you to hear. That must be something sensitive. For him to jump, melt and not throw an insult at you... wow. Karkat stumbles to his feet and turns around looking down.

> Karkat: ** _"I... I gotta go. See you later... fuck ass."_**

That's it? He's leaving? You don't want him to leave. Especially after you just summoned a warrior to be able to hug him. No you're not having any shit. You dash towards him, grab his arm and pull him towards you. He falls into your chest, quite shocked.

> Karkat: _**"John, what the fuck! Get off me!"**_

Karkat looks up at you and... wow. Karkat is blushing. His cheeks are blushing a slight red beneath his grey skin. You giggle softly and he frowns at you. You duck your face to his level and press your lips against his. Both of you are surprised. But neither of you let go. Karkat just stands there, eyes closed, face tilted up. And you're kissing him. Its only a small kiss, but its still getting you excited. You pull away and hear a small chirp from Karkat. A chirp? You laugh at how cute that was and reach for the base of his horn. The moment you grab the base of one of Karkats horns, he falls on your chest. Clawing gently at your clothes moaning softly. Your face is burning and you feel your crotch starting to ache. It needs attention.

You push Karkat towards a wall and, as soon as you are both supported, you grind your aching cock against Karkats... whatever he has down there. Karkats moans get louder as you rock against his crotch and fondle his horn. Karkat stands up higher so you don't have to bend down so much. He wraps his arms around your neck and breathes hot moans into your ears. You shiver slightly and rock harder. Karkat then suddenly moves his legs up yours. Pulling his body up with his arms around your neck. You finally realize that he wants to straddle you whilst against the wall. You pick him up so he's curled around your body, legs digging into the top of your ass and arms around your neck. His back is rested against the wall and your cock is perfectly in line with... again whatever the fuck Karkat has. You rock into him again and get a better result. His quiet moans have grown into keens and you can feel something wet. You daren't look down. Karkat mumbles something, and you ask him to speak up. Karkat finally catches his breathe and says slowly in the sexiest voice ever: **_"bucket"_**.

You try and reach for the bucket on your bed but you can't quite reach. You don't really want to pull away from Karkat, but he looks at you with his bright orange eyes that are filled with need. You pull away slightly and Karkat whines at the loss of contact and he pulls your hips tighter putting more of his... whatever to your crotch than before. A loud moan escapes you both and you nearly lose your balance.

> John _ **: "K... Karkat... I cant reach the b... bucket."**_

You practically breathed that into his ear because your breathe is so heavy. Youre climaxing. Karkat pulls you back to him so your chests are connected again. He moves his head up slightly and kisses you so tenderly that it feels like he's teasing you. He pulls away and kisses you again. Your heart is racing so fast, youre not surprised if he can feel it. You kiss him a bit harder, and slide your tongue in. You lick the wall of his mouth making him moan inside of you. His eyelashes battering against yours as you grind into him harder with each thrust. This is when you realize youre both fully clothed and are both covered in each others cum. But you dont care. You just lean against Katkat against the wall. His legs are still wrapped around your hips and his head is against your neck. You lay your head against the wall and pant. As soon as you've caught your breath, you hear something. A purring sound. It seems to be coming from Karkat. You stroke his hair and he purrs a little louder. You feel yourself smile at how cute that is. You have to make him purr again! Well when you have stop cuddling against the wall. Suddenly everything goes blurring and Karkat is starting to fade away. Oh crap... you forgot you're dreaming!

You wake up with your blanket wrapped around your waste and neck. You feel an uncomfortable wetness in your underwear. But you dont care. Instead, you wrap your arms around the blanket, imagining it's Karkat.

=> Meanwhile.

You are now Karkat. After seeing John, you feel better and not like a useless pile of shit. Even though you got a mouthful of shit from Dave about "chickening" off or whatever. You are currently in your room after having the worst conversation with Strider in the main room. You decided to leave when the humans (and John) came in and started talking to each other. You felt a bit awkward, and slightly tired, so you left. But now it seems that you can't sleep. _**"Fucking Egbert"**_. You hear a beeping coming from your husktop.

=> Karkat, answer troll.

> TwinArmagedon [TA] began trolling CarcinoGenecist [CG]
> 
> TA: **_yo KK where the fuck are you?_**
> 
> TA: _**no one ha2 2een you for about an hour**_
> 
> CG: _**WELL SOME PEOPLE WOULD LIKE SOME FUCKING SLEEP EVERY NOW AND THEN.**_
> 
> TA: _**B2**_
> 
> TA: _**we both know that you're not tryiing two 2leep**_
> 
> TA: **_you aiin't fooling no one_**
> 
> TA: _**2o get your 2crawny a22 down here**_
> 
> TwinAmagedon [TA] ceased trolling CarcinoGenecist [CG]

You couldn't be bothered to have another argument with Sollux. Your feeling too shitty for it. But you take what he said in to consideration. Has it really been an hour? _**"Argh"**_. You realy can't be bothered to move. You were just beginning to get comfy. How does he know you weren't going to sleep? You could be asleep now if it weren't for him. You know what. Fuck him, your not going down now. Your just going to stay here and sleep.

=> Minutes later (but not many).

You find yourself walking through the meteor to the lounge area where you were before. You spent said minutes arguing with yourself to see if you should go or not. Eventually it came down to being a good leader or not. You would be a pretty crap leader just leaving all your friends with the new humans. You walk into the room and are again greeted with the people you saw earlier. You look at them all and notice that John is not here. You can feel your face tighten as your scowl deepens. You walk to the centre of the room and glare at everyone.

> karkat: ** _"RIGHT_ _THEN FUCKTARDS. ARE WE ALL HERE? GOOD BECAUSE NOW I CAN GIVE YOU ALL THE WORST SPEACH YOUVE EVER HEARD. IT WILL BE SO BORING AND LONG, THAT YOUR THINKPAN WILL MELT SO HARD THAT YOU'LL HAVE TO GET EQUIUS TO BUILD YOU A NEW ONE. BUT, UNFORTUNOTLY, EQUIUS IS DEAD. AND SO YOU GRUB FUCKERS WILL HAVE TO LIVE WITH YOUR BRAIN SPOON FED WHILST IT BLOWS SPIT BUBBLES IN A HIGH CHAIR."_ **

You hear Rose giggle and you just glare at her. Every one is just staring at you. Good, looks like you got their attention. The new humans look a bit shocked at you.

> Karkat: _ **"SO IM GUESSING THESE NOOKSUCKERS ARE THE NEW PEOPLE WE'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP? THEY LOOK EVEN MORE STUPID AND DUMB THAN YOU GUYS. SHUT THE FUCK UP STRIDER, IM NOT DONE. "** _

Dave just ignores you and tells you John is not here. Like you didn't fucking know already. You also notice that Sollux is not here either. You look around the room and see Sollux on his husktop. Fuck knows what he's doing. You couln't give a fuck anyway.

> Dave: _**"so are you wanting to know what John's up to? cus I can just tell you. save all the bitching and moaning."** _

You just glare at him. You wounder if you stared hard enough, would Dave have a bullet through his head. You really can't be bothered with Daves shit right now. You hit Sollux on the back of his head for interrupting your sleep and he just growls at you.

> Dave: _**"so I'm guessing that death stare means that I should tell you where John is. Hes in his room"**_
> 
> Karkat: _**"THANK YOU STRIDER FOR BEING LESS OF AN INSUFFERABLE PRICK AND MORE A HELPFUL RETARD. BECAUSE IM A USELESS PIECE OF SHIT THAT CANT GUESS WHERE PEOPLE WITH AN I.Q OF ZERO WOULD BE."**_

Dave just shrugs at you and you tell everyone to go fuck off and do something. The Alpha kids and Jade, follow Dave and Rose out of the room. Kanaya goes with them to help Rose. Sollux is summoned by Aradia to do something somehwere else in the meteor. She probably found some old shit and wanted Sollux to check it out. Fuck knows where Gamzee and Terezi are. And John. Well you couldn't care less about him. He can go fuck someone elses life up for all you care. You sit in a pile of horns and daydream. You don't remember when you fell asleep.

=> John, clean yourself up.

You clean yourself up and head back to the lounge. You left the main room/lounge a while after Karkat had left, saying you were tired. You actually tried following Karkat so the two of you could talk for a bit and catch up. But you lost him and decided to sleep after getting excited about meeting Karkat. When you reach the lounge, no one is here.

You look around and you hear a small honk. You quickly equip your Zillyhoo hammer and carefully approach the horn pile. You hope it's not Gamzee. Especially after what you heard about what he did. You decide to float above the pile so it would be easier for you to attack. You fly higher amd can hear a familiar sound. It's really quiet. So quiet you can only just hear it. You put away your hammer and float back down to the floor. You walk around the pile and see what you were expecting.

You see Karkat curled up in the pile. Purring quietly. You hear yourself chuckle and your chest tightens. You stand there, staring and thinking about your dream. You really want to touch him. Stroke his hair. Stroke his face, his arms, his chest. His everything. You reach your arm out and touch his cheek. It's soft. It feels like it did in your dream. You raise your hand to his hair and slip your fingers over his head in his hair. His purring seems to have gotten louder. You just know you're blushing.

You lean closer to him and forget he's on a pile of horns. HONK. One makes you jump and fall on your behind with an _**"oof!"**_. You hear Karkat move around and making some horns honk. You look up and see Karkat rubbing his eyes yawning. You giggle and he peaks one of his large orange eyes at you through his hands. He starts growling. You forgot about the horror terrors he told you about, and how every troll wakes up angry. He's moving closer to you. He falls to the floor and crawls in front of you. His eyes are half open and he looks really tired. Like he hasn't slept in three years. You don't bother moving when he crawls onto your lap. He sits on your legs, knees next to your hips. He puts his face on your neck and wraps his arms around your shoulders. He is literely sat on your lap whilst your sat on the floor. You're really surprised. You didn't think he, Karkat of all people, liked cuddling. He starts purring in your ear, sending vibrations down your neck. You shudder a little before you wrap your arms around his back and pull him closer. You rest your head against his thinking this is similar to the situation in your dream. You try not to think about it. You don't want to be hard with the real Karkat sat on top of you. You want to be friends with Karkat, not scare him off.


	2. The starting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Bucket.  
> Cuddling. John getting off in a shower. Smelling of cherries. Finger sucking (not in that order)  
> Just read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and this is taking the mickey mouse.  
> On another note, this hasn't been spell checked like the first chapter and the dictionary is my best friend.  
> Also this chapter Is significantly (prolly spelt wrong) less because i'm tired.

=> Karkat, wake up.

You really don't want to wake up. You remember falling asleep in a pile of horns. So when you wake up, you're not going to be the happiest guy ever. You haven't been asleep for a sweep and a bit for fucks sake! You're not waking up now. But it seems your body disagrees with you. Your body feels full of energy, whilst your eyes feel like they're full of shit.

You were in a dream bubble with Sollux. You were both arguing over how crap you are at coding, and how fucked up his mind is. It's not exactly the best dream ever. But you're comfy now and you don't want to get up.

After a lot of convincing, you move around a little to try and wake yourself up, without having the after-effects of the horror terrors, by trying get a loud HONK from the horns. To your surprise all you get is low sound coming from above you. You force you eyes open. Your eyes strain as you widen them more when you realize you are on John's lap.

It seems that, without realizing, you have managed to climb on top of Johns lap and lay there asleep. You're sat on his legs whilst you head is rested on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around your shoulders, holding you close. You feel fucking ridiculous. You feel like one of them dumb girls from one of Johns stupid earth movies - being carried off in his arms in that weird bridal position. Whatever the fuck that is. Either that or you feel like one of them pink earth monkeys being carried in its lusis' arms. Asuming the lusis didn't eat it because of how weak and pathetic it is.

You try to move your head away but you smell something. It's John. He smells of mint and baked goods. You laugh at the irony but then hang your head in shame. You've been spending WAY too much time with Dave. You dig your nose into his shirt a bit more and breath in. He smells delicious. You quickly look up at Johns stunning face and see he is still asleep. His glasses hanging off the tip of his nose. His dark eyelashes hiding his georgous blue eyes. You spend approxametly 5 minutes staring at John like the time you first saw his dumb face. You try to get up but you can't because of Johns fucking death grip on your shoulder... and your hand.

You only just realize that his spare hand is placed on top on your own. How the hell did you not notice this first? You stare at the hands for a bit and then lock your own with the others. A mix of grey and white. You relax yourself into John, snuggling into him, and fall asleep.

=> John, wake up.

You wake, as easy as you fell to sleep, and see that Karkat has moved around in his sleep so he is laid across you. You smile sleepily at him and yawn rather loud. You hear Karkat stir and yawn too. Haha, well yawns are contagious. Karkat sits up more so his face is againt your neck. You hear Karkat yawn again, his breath - warm, and his tounge ever so slightly escapes his mouth and wets your neck. You gasp and try to swallow a small moan down. Your neck is really sensitive. Thank god he's still asleep.

You move your hand to stroke Karkats hair and you hear him purr again. So friggin adorable. After a while Karkat stops purring and starts mumbling quietly.

> Karkat: _ **"nnnnh... shut up.... fucking nooksucker... John I swear to gog.... nnnnh..."**_

=> John, giggle quietly at Karkat.

You do giggle... just not as quietly as you hoped. Karkat, instead of just yawning and going back to sleep, sits up and almost wacks you in the face with his head.

> Karkat: _**"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Why the hell did I sit up so fast? Fucking migraines are worse then horror terrors."**_

You stare at him. He's sat up in your lap rubbing his eyes with his small hands. You laugh at him and he glares at you. His orange eyes staring angrily into your blue ones. You just giggle at him again and he elbows you softly in the stomach.

> John: _**"Ow! Karkat!"**_

You may have said that a bit too stirnly and he looks at you really scared and rubs your stomach.

> Karkat: _ **"Fuck. John are you okay. Shit... I didn't mean for it to hur-"**_
> 
> John: _**"Hahahaha! Got you Karkat. You should have seen your face!"**_

You roll sideways onto the floor laughing and Karkat looks at you quiet shocked. Only a few seconds later, he is on top of you gripping your neck. You just laugh at him on the floor with him sat on top of you.

> Karkat: _**"John stop fucking laughing. Didn't I just say that I have a migraine. If you don't stop right now then so help me I will shove your feet so far up your excretmemt chute that you'll taste shit for weeks."**_
> 
> John: _**"Eww! Karkat that's gross!"**_

You look up at the small troll perched on top of you. His arms stretched and small soft hands on your neck. His chest moving in sync with his breathing. His eyes slightly less tired looking. His hair flat at one side where he was laying on you. His legs placed either side of your legs. Karkat is beautiful.

You move your hand to his and loosen his grip. He let's you, hesitating slightly first, and you both sit up on the floor. You look towards Karkat who is again rubbing his eyes whilst swearing, probably at you, under his breath. You reach for his arms and pull them away from his eyes to see him glaring at you again.

> John: _**"Karkat you shouldn't rub your eyes so much.**_
> 
> Karkat: _ **"And why the fuck not John?"**_
> 
> John: _**"Erm, well I'm not sure really. I was always told not to rub my eyes when they were itchy or if I and hay fever sometimes or if I had an eyelash in my eye. OMG Karkat I've got to tell you about the time when I got cake in my eye. It was so awesome but it hurt a lot and it was so funny and the cake--"**_
> 
> Karkat: _ **"John. Shut. The fuck. Up. I already have fucking headache without your useless nonscensical blathering. My think pan is raging so hard right now, that it's threatening to make me it's bitch. Do you want that? Do you me to be at disposal of a lethel and fucked up migraine?"**_
> 
> John: _**"Karkat I think you're over reacting a bit."**_
> 
> Katkat: _**"Oh you think I'M over reacting? You were just about to tell me a story about getting cake in your eyes and how much it fucking hurt. Will you get off me?"**_

You had forgotten that you were still holding Karkats arms. Well not so much his arms, but his hands. Whilst you were both arguing, you had subconciously slid you hands down his arms and on his hands. You decide to make use of this.

> John: _**"Karkat your hands are so small! Look."**_

You hold his small hand against your giant hands and stare at him in amazment.

> Karkat: _ **"What the fuck are you talking about you nook whifer. My hands are as normal as how often I don't give a fuck. Your hands are as normal as Gamzees sopar addiction. Which is not fucking normal. And look at how small your claws are. They're practically none existent and they're not even sharp! What the fuck?"**_
> 
> John: _**"Why how sharp are- Ow!"**_
> 
> Karkat: _**"Way to go idiot. Yet another idiotic move from the universes most stupid dumbass. What did I just get done saying? Is it bleeding?"**_
> 
> John: _**"Yeah just a little. But this is your fault too Karkat, so you should kiss it better."**_

You point your slightly bleeding finger towards Karkat not expecting him to do anything because of the way he's looking at you. You smile at him when he blushes slightly and when you're just about to tell him you're kidding, you feel a hot breath against your finger and a wet tounge on your cut. You look at him and see that his eyes are closed and his face tinted red. His head has moved closer to reach your finger, hands on the floor to hold him up and tounge stretched slightly. It's warm and soft.

You feel a slight ting of pain when his tounge swipes your cut. This is so erotic. You push your finger slightly into his mouth just to test his reaction. You want to know if he's okay with it before anything. You push more and are welcomed by his lips and mouth. You didn't get much of a chance to feel his lips under your finger before it's in his mouth. You just know you're blushing and thinkinhg about your dream. Karkat moves closer bringing the rest of your finger his mouth. You feel the roof of his mouth, his tounge and his incredibly sharp teeth. It seems Karkat has covered his teeth slightly with his lips. He lets out a small sound sending vibrations through your finger and starts sucking. If it feels this good on just a finger imagine what it would be like somewhere else...

=> Karkat, let go of finger.

You open your mouth and let Johns finger slide out. You wipe your mouth and look up at him. He's blushing so much that he could be mistaken for a tomato if he's not careful. Assumimg you know what a tomato is.

You watch him pull his finger away slightly and you feel slightly embarressed because you didn't wipe your saliver off him leaving his finger gleaming in the light. You stand up and walk towards the horn pile, which is not too far away. You pick up a towel and leave without saying a word. Yet again, John has caused your bulge to unsheathe by accident.

=> John, wipe away gross saliva.

You are about to wipe it away but then you remeber that it came from Karkats mouth. Instead, you pop said finger into your mouth and close your eyes. It tastes a lot sweeter and more like cherries then the dream Karkats saliva tasted like. His didn't really taste like anything. You feel your jeans tighten and your boner is now a lot less hidden. You are so glad Karkat left when he did.

You think of going back to your room to finish yourself off before any one comes back and notices. But something catches your eye. Where Karkat had been sat, is a little patch of red. You wounder what it is and then a thought pops in your mind...

You suddenly understand jack shit. Is Karkat on his period? Then that means that he is a girl. But that doesn't make sense because they don't _**"nuture eggs from within"**_ as Kanaya says. You move closer removing the finger from your mouth and onto the red patch. It's still warm. You lift your finger up to your nose and smell. Blood doesn't usually smell like anything. But if it's blood from a period, shouldn't it smell kind of fishy? You don't really understand the female body. The wierd liquid smells sweet amd like cherries.

Without thinking, you pop it into your mouth. Your jeans suddenly loosen and warmth spread across your thighs. Yet again, you remove your finger from your mouth and realise that you just ate some of Karkats cum.

=> John, enter room.

After a lot of awkward shuffling because of the mess in your trousers, you enter your room. You close your door and take off your clothes. After abandoning the sticky clothes, you enter your on-suite bathroom and turn the shower tap to hot. You remove your glasses and shower. You shower for about an hour.

You had reached for your shampoo and poured some on your hands. It smells minty fresh and is a creamy white. You scrub your hair whilst singing _**"Don't want to miss a thing"**_ into your shower gel bottle. You wash your hair out and pour some soap onto your arms. It smells of cherries and looks like a translucent red. Your thoughts wander to Karkat. Was it really his cum? Where did it come from? Rose said that trolls had both so did it come from his D or his V? You try to imagine Karkat with both but it doesn't look right. It kind of looks wierd with his dick pointing up and his hole behind. Kind of like cow udders or something...? You shudder because it seems kind of gross.

You're halfway through scrubbing your stomach when you think about why he was turned on. They were only your fingers he was sucking. You can understand why you were aroused. Karkat was actually SUCKING your finger. It felt so good. The soft tounge that licked the sides of your finger while he took you in more. Sucking gentle whilst humming little moans. His eyes half closed and his long dark eye lashes covering the rest. The soft skin on his cheek and the grey that clouded the redness...

You drop the soap bottle and collapse to the floor of the tub. Your legs stopped working after karkat SUCKING. Yet again, Karkat has given you a boner. Without thinking, you grab your hard-on and violently pump it. Breath running you ragged. The hot water pounding you from above as you pound yourself harder and harder. Moans escaping in large chunks faster and faster. You imagine Karkat in front of you. Holding you in his baby hands. Rubbing your long length whilst blushing more and more. You grip harder and move faster knowing you're going to explode any minute now. You slide your finger, that Karkat sucked, over the tip of the head and rub hard. You cum onto the floor of the tub with a held back moan. You turn the shower off and lie down. Your cum running down the drain. Still breathing fast, you close your eyes.

=> John, wake up... again.

You wake up to banging on your door. You hadn't realised that you fell asleep until you woke as your dead dream self in Jades' bubble. It was fun. You both caught up (mainly Jade as she had died before any of the good stuff happened) and then you woke up to an obnoxious banging on the bathroom door. It took all your effort to lift your head and listen to who it was that was shouting at you.

You listen to what sounds like Dave telling you to get your butt out of the tub before he does some kind of acrobatic piroette of the wall and into the bathroom. Yeah Dave, we've heard this before. You sit up and realise your still drenched in a mixture of soapy water, sweat and your genetic material. Gross.

After quickly turning the tap on and shivering whilst simultaniously washing yourself with the cold water, you shout to Dave saying you'll be out in a sec. You grab the first towel in sight gently coating your private parts and fastening it to ensure that it doesn't fall. You're not sure if you're tying it right or if you're tying it at all. Glasses. You do this everytime. After some stumbling out of the shower, you reach for your glasses, tighten your towel and open the door. You're suddenly hit with a strong sent of cherries.


	3. The match-making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave the match-maker and the porno movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has spelling mistakes and such.

=> Karkat, return to your room and ease the pressure in your trousers by jacking off.

What kind of a sick fuck would jack themselves off to someone else. It would be fucking embarressing not to mention fucked up.

=> Karkat, enter room.

You enter your room and lay on the flat platform like thing meant for matesprites when pailing. But Dave swore (and by swore you mean having your ear being chewed off by his 'sick beats' about beds (seriously, what the fuck. Rapping about beds?)) that it was something all human slept on. You have to admit it's comfy and while it doesn't stop the night terrors, it's still easier to get to when you just want to lie down and take a nap. But you'll never admit it.

You lie on your platform bed thing and close your eyes. Darkness evelopes your body and you feel yourself going woozy. Your pulse racing through your veins, making your body feel on fire. Mainly down south. You wait like 15 minutes for your blood pusher to calm down and the pain inbetween your legs to disperse. But it never does. _**"What the fuck has that douche done to me?!"**_ You mumble several curses to yourself as you pull your limp body up. Regret washes over you as does strong wooziness. Great, now you have a fucking headache. Again.

=> Karkat, open door and answer.

Oh. You didn't know that was the door banging. You thought it was your head making the insufferable noise. Once again picking yourself up, slowly this time, and moving towards the door. You open it to find Strider looking nonchalantly at your tired self. You see his eyes moving across your body behind dark shades. It is only now that you remember that your bulge and nook are probably soaking your trousers a bright red whilst your bulge violently thrashes around in your boxers for attention. Your face and ears start burning from embarresment as you cover yourself up with your shirt that's way to big for you.

> Karkat: _**"What in gods non-exsistant moldy ass-wipe bulge do you want?!"**_
> 
> Dave: _**"Well it's good to see that you haven't, you know, fell in the tub and gone all Micheal Jackson on us. With the falling but not falling shit that he pulls."**_

You glare up at him with confused eyes. What? Who's this Micheal Jackson and what the fuck does that have to do with you?

> Dave: _**"well anyway that wouldn't suit you enough cus your ass is too grey and you're not a kiddy fiddler. Unless your are and i'm standing here like a turkey about to have his neck chopped off and given to the dog whilst the body is given some orphan like Tiny Tim. But Tiny Tim wasn't an orphan, just some poor dude with some sorta' illness or something. I don't know. I don't watch shitty movies like John. Unless it's for ironic purposes. Cus i'm ironic and awsome."**_

You 2X facepalm and breath in calmly.

> Karkat: _**"Dave, just for ONE second, shut you're mouth. Okay? It's bad enough that Egbert has started my mating cycle off early, but now I have you disecting my think pan with your fucked up monolouge whilst I can do nothing watch your inane face make not one single expression, which, pisses me off so much because how the hell is anyone supposed to know what your thinking. And on top of that-"**_
> 
> Dave: _**"Mating cycle? You mean like when a dog starts fucking a barbie doll whilst ken watches and jacks off in the corner?"**_
> 
> Karkat: _**"What?"**_

You look up at him confused and then you realise that whathe said, is probably more fucked up than he intends it to be.

> Karkat: _ **"You know what NEVERMIND. Yes i'm in fucking heat which means if you don't go fuck someone elses day up in the next ten seconds, then i'm going to end up... I don't know just... just go the fuck away."**_

You slam the door in his face as soon as you see his lips start turning up in one corner to mirror one of his eyebrows actions in a flirtations smirk, and sprint to your platform bed thing wrapping yourself up in blankets. Except your legs stop working halfway there and you collapse onto the floor in a hot mess. Fuck.

=> Be dave.

You are now the coolest mofo here. The only other person that matches your coolness is your bro, Dirk. He's fucking awsome, and he thinks your awsome too. Both in ironic ways obviously.

=> Dave, shut up and talk to John.

You shrug and walk to Johns' room. You're totally going to fish out what happened between both of your best bros. No way are you missing out on this.

You get to Johns' room thinking of what to say when you hear his shower on. Okay so the dudes shower. Gotta give him his time. You wait like an hour for him to get out. He turns his shower off and that's it. You don't hear him exit his room or anything. Starting to get worried (in an ironic wa-(who are you kidding, you're doing this cus the dudes prolly killed himself in the shower)) you open his bedroom door and head to his bathroom. If he doesn't answer you then you're going to burst in like Nic Cage has probably done at some point in his life because that dude has been in so many movies. Too many in your opinion and-

You interupt yourself because this is serious. We're doing this man, we're making this hapen! (*happen).

=> Dave, knock on door.

You scream through the door to John telling him he better get his ass out or you're going in (or something like that, the writer can't be bothered to re-read the last chapter so the readers can just chill their god damn beans!). You hear some scrambling and the shower goes on again for a couple of seconds and then off. John shouts you something saying he'll being out in a sec. You wait at least 60 of them (exactly because you're the knight of time which is so fucking cool) before John opens the door. Fucking finally.

=> John, ask Dave what's up.

You swerve around Dave to get some clothes on while he just stands there waiting. Your God Tier clothes are self-cleaning so you pull the previously wet clothes on. You wounder why Dave smells like cherries. Maybe Terezi was right all them times she said Dave smelt nice. You suddenly remember that Karkat smells of cherries and so does his, erm, stuff. You don't think of it because it would be awkward to have wood when Dave is stood a couple of meters away.

> John: _**"hey Dave, what's up?"**_
> 
> Dave: _**"nothing. cant a dude get his mack on with his bro?....."**_

Dave keeps on talking amd you aren't really listening because you're thinking of how both Karkat and Dave smell the same. Does that mean they were just together? Does that mean Jade was right earlier when she said they were together. You stomach clenches so hard, you think you might throw up your lunch... or breakfast... whatever, time confuses you.

> Dave: _**"Egbert. Earth to John. Which doesn't really work out cus earths practically non-exsistant. And by non-exsistant, I mean man-handled by a bunch of meteors until it screams 'daddy don't spank me anymore'."**_
> 
> John: _**"What? Sorry Dave I wasn't listening. What'dya say?"**_
> 
> Dave: _**"I was asking if you'd seen Karkat lately. Like an hour or so ago?"**_

You swallow and blush a little. You figure you might as well tell Dave you saw him. There's no need to feel guilty because you and Karkat didn't technically do anything.

> John: _**"Yeah I did. Why?"**_

His lip lifts up slightly at one side as if he's amused. You shuffle back slightly on the bed feeling nervous.

> Dave: _**"Nothin... you should go see him and ask him 'what's up'. Well i'm going. Later dude"**_

You watch as he leaves your room and you feel yourself start to breath.

> Dave: _ **"I forgot to mention..."**_

You jump off your bed and onto the floor at the unexpecting voice coming from your door that's open to accomodate Daves' head.

> Dave: _**"Me and Karkat. Ain't a thing."**_

What? Dave and Karkat, aren't dating? You feel yourself smile without meaning to.

> Dave: _**"But maybe it should be. Cus you're not a hombro and all so I should be the one to tap that smooth grey ass."**_

Your face heats up as you blush. But then you frown a little thinking of Dave and Karkat. You hear your door close again. Dave wouldn't... would he? No, bros don't do that to other bros. You can't help yourself from worrying.

_What if he is serious? What if he goes to Karkat and makes a move on him? What if Karkat accepts? What if they end up dating?_

You feel yourself getting really upset.

_What if Dave hurts Karkat?_

Your heart clenches and anger floods you. This is a new feeling. You don't often get angry.

_What if he uses Karkat? What if Karkat says no? Will Dave force him?_

=> John, beat the shit out of imaginary Dave.

Woah! That's going way too far! Instead you calm yourself down and stand up.

=> John, find Karkat.

You exit your room and walk down the hall. You wounder what you should say to Karkat. If you should tell him about your feelings (both sexual and romantic) or if you should leave it and stay friends. Karkats room is just down the hall, and to the left. It's quite dark, and so the sudden light shocks you into snapping your stinging eyes shut.

> Kanaya: _**"Hello John. I apologise for the unexpected illumination. Shall I turn it off, or would you prefer it to stay on?"**_
> 
> John: _**"oh hey Kanaya. I didn't see you through all this, light. Haha. Well I think you should keep it on because it's a LOT easier to see with some lights. Could you like, i dunno, turn it down a little?"**_
> 
> Kanaya: _ **"Again, I apologise. Unfortunately, I can only turn it off and on. That is, as far as I am aware."**_
> 
> John: _**"Oh, well that's fine I guess. Why don't we have any lights anyway. It's a nightmare trying to get through this meteor without bumping into someone or something."**_
> 
> Kanaya: _**"Yes it is, Rose has the same problem when she is intoxicated. Trolls, on the other hand, have adapted to seeing quite clearly in the dark. You may have been told that we sleep when the sun rises."**_
> 
> John: _**"You do? So you sleep during the day?"**_
> 
> Kanaya: _ **"Well not all of us. I liked to consider myself a 'rainbow drinker' that stayed up when the sun shone on our land. It was lovely."**_
> 
> John: _**"Hmm. Ah right! Have you seen Karkat?"**_

A slight green emerges on her cheeks. Is she blushing? You try not to stare because you don't want to turn out like terezi. Kanaya clears he throat and looks at you.

> Kanaya: _**"I believe he is his room..."**_

She shuffles nervously and continues.

> Kanaya ** _: "I am sorry John. It seems an obstacle in our conversation has summond me to perform my duties elsewhere, which requires me to leave. Good day John."_**

And then she leaves.

=> John, walk to Karkats room.

You arrive in front of Karkats door. You feel slightly nervous. You knock on his door and wait patiently whilst thinking of what to say to him. It takes Karkat a long time to open his door which was enough time for you to come up with something.

=> Karkat, open door.

You were just lying on the floor calming yourself down when a knocking on the door broke you out of your calm trance. You sigh and crawl to the door, pulling yourself up and opening it. You didn't half expect to see John standing there.

=> John, hug Karkat.

You want to, but you can't seem to pull your eyes off of him long enough to hug him. Instead to just watch him watching you. You glance down his body and see redness around his private parts. Oh. Karkat pulls his large shirt down and covers himself while blushing. He looks away from you.

> Karkat: _ **"What do you want John?"**_

That was just like your dream. No swearing. That must mean... and the strong smell of cherries... and the red patch. OMG! Is this why Kanaya was blushing? Is Karkat in heat or something?

> John: _ **"Ohhhhh!"**_

You suddenly understand everything.

> Karkat: _ **"What?"**_
> 
> John: _ **"Hmm? Oh that's nothing. I just came down to see if you wanted to watch a movie. We could watch one of your soppy rom-coms if you want?"**_

Karkat looks up at you, frowns and then walks in leaving his door open for you. You walk into his room and the smell of cherries is a lot stronger now. It's so sweet and smells so nice that you can't help but wrap your arms around his shoulders and pull his back to your chest. He freezes until you put your face in his hair and he starts to shake a little.

> Karkat: _ **"John..."**_

You sniff his hair and he smells really sweet and soft and you pull him closer to you. You close your eyes and breathe him in.

> Karkat: _**"John..."**_
> 
> John: _**"Karkat you smell really nice."**_
> 
> Karkat: _ **"JOHN!"**_

He pushes off of you, falls into his couch and stares at you, eyes filled with disbelief.

> Karkat: _ **"What THE FUCK are you doing?"**_

Crap. You got carried away. Quick, think of something! You smile at him and giggle.

> John: _**"Karkat, there's no need to get scared, I was only hugging you."**_

His eyebrows go up.

> Karkat: _ **"REALLY? Because that seemed pretty fucking red to me."**_
> 
> John: _**"Well, that's just what guys do. Bros can hug. And I already told you, I'm not a homosexual."**_
> 
> Karkat: _ **"Whatever, just fucking put a DVD in and sit the fuck down."**_

He seems to look even more angry now. Fuck, you came to tell him that you liked him, and you end up pushing him away instead. Nice one.

=> Karkat, rip his fucking throat out.

You would, but you don't have enough strengh in your legs to do it. The furthest you would get is pinning him down, and then you would probably end up raping him because your so fucking horny. And mad. Why is he a fucking "homosexual"? You have no fucking clue, what that is. It's pointless anyway because his planet is dead, as well as yours, and trolls do class as both genders. So you have no fucking idea why he is being so fucking retarded. Argh! You're so angry.

Your anger dims down when the movie starts and John sits next to you. It all fades away when he looks into your eyes and smiles. You can feel your heart melt and your stomach flutter. You want him... you want him so much it hurts.

You pull your eyes away from his and turn your attention to the screen. Mating cycles always make you feel so empty, as well as horny. You can feel Johns heat even though he is at the other end of the couch. You pull your feet up and sit on your side with your arm rested on the arm holder thingy. John is sat normally, watching as the movie starts. You're not sure what he put on. You know that this is a rom-com, but which?

The film goes on and you don't bother trying to explain basic romantic interests that are occuring on screen.

> Karkat: _ **"Jegus John! A wriggler could get it!"**_

It gets to the middle and it still doesn't seem familiar. It can't be one of Johns because they are trolls and not humans. Unless... Oh for FUCKS sake!

=> Karkat, quickly retreve DVD.

Fuck you had forgotten about it. This was the slightly too red film you had gotten from Eridan. You caught him watching it and confiscated it. He whined about the loss but you think he knew you were going to watch it. It was a basic romantic film until it gets near the end, and then they pail. Why? Of all the films he could of picked. Why did he pick the only porno in the pack?

You quickly try and get up but you can't move. The mess in your trousers have increased after thinking about... things. It's not your fault though. It's the stupid mating cycle. The universe couldn't fuck you up anymore after this.

After thinking about which would give you the least embaressment (John seeing you fall on your wet ass several times trying to turn the DVD off but probably not getting there in time, risking him seeing that you have soaked your trousers and the couch. Or just watching it and wait for him to react.) You decide to leave it. You can just blame it on your mating cycle if you get too hot and bothered. Where as John has no excuse. And it's boy on boy too. Ha!

It's about 5 minutes after you finish thinking about it, that they start kissing. You say kissing but you mean making a sloppy tongue mess. Your bulge stops wriggling for a moment because of the sudden pool of heat and pulls itself out of the sheath compeletly. It grinds its way up and down your boxers and the men on the screen start undressing. Your face boils and you just want to touch yourself and moan in front of John, but you have to keep cool. You look at John and see his face flush red when the actors grind into each other.

You think they are perfect together. The big one cuddling the small one and grinding him against the wall. The small on removes his trousers and straddles the big one with his back to the wall. You feel John shuffle a bit.

You were having so much fun until the camera zooms up to all the action. You see the bulge entering the small ones nook and your own tightens. You can handle grinding and kissing as long as you keep yourself hidden, but full on entering is just so... erotic. Without meaning to, you let out a small moan. You slap your hand over your mouth and of course, you fucking blush. The actors start moaning in sync and move into each other making lude noises. You don't dare look at John. But you glance over to his crotch. There's a lump, a big lump in his trousers that wasn't there before. What is that? Curiosity gets the better of you and you lean forward with your arm streched...


	4. The interrupting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally get real... and then Dave happens.

=> John insert film.

After picking a random film, you take it out its case and set it inside the DVD player. You're not sure what to make of the picture on the front of the case. There are lots of trolls both male and female. You hope it's not going to be this confusing when it starts. A while passes and Karkat explains small confusing details that make no sense.

> Karkat: **_"Jegus John! A wriggler could get it!"_**

Karkat goes quiet after that. You continue watching and it seems that the two guys got together. A big one and a small one that would look like Karkat if you squinted a little or if you took your glasses off. You feel him shuffle next to you when the men enter a room. Oh look a bed. You thought trolls didn't have beds. Hmm, you must have not been listening again.

About 5 minutes pass and the men have stopped talking about quadrants and have started kissing... rather sloppily. The top of your cheeks heat a little and then a lot when the men start grinding. You shuffle a little and clear your throat. You side glance to Karkat and see that he looks fine. He doesn't look much different. You would have thought that he would have at least blushed a little because he was in heat and this must be driving him crazy. You see his cheeks flush a dark scarlet and he squirms a little. You gulp silently and look toward the T.V. A squirming thing enters a hole making a noise. Oh. So this is what they have down there. It's not too different.

The actors start moving and then the little one pulls himself up. _Oh no_. He is lifted so his arms are around the others neck. _Fuck_. His legs around the others waist and is pressed against the wall. This looks like your dream.

You move your glasses further down your nose to prevent yourself from seeing it and getting hard... or harder. But it only makes it worse. The small troll actor looks like Karkat and he looks hot. You don't realize that Karkat is moving closer to you until his hand is one your God Tier trousers, and is set on top of your hard dick. You jump up at the contact and Karkat yanks his arm away.

> Karkat: _**"Fuck. Did that hurt?"**_
> 
> John: _**"No it erm... it felt, erm... good."**_

He looks at you with confusion.

> Karkat: _**"Why would you jump up like a meowbeast when his tail is stood on, if that felt good?"**_
> 
> John: _**"Erm."**_
> 
> Karkat: _**"You know what. I don't give a fuck. I don't want to be listening to you trying to explain your wierd, squishy human anatomy like Tavros when he tries to talk to Vriska."**_

He moves his hand forward and you bat it away, for him to bat your own away with more force and a growl. He hovers his warm, tiny hands above and then dives on. Warmth spreads throughout your body and the pain from not touching yourself goes with a small moan. He squeezes harder and you lose your breath. You don't mean to grind up into his hand, but when you do he lets go with a small _**"Oh."**_. 

=> Karkat, hide under a blanket to hide your embarrassment.

You reach for a blanket that is set on top of the couch. You watched someone do it once on one Johns wierd earth movies and thought it would be a good idea.

You pull it around yourself and look back at John. His face is flushed red and he is staring at his hands placed on his lap. You move forward again and touch his bulge thing. Less resistant this time, he groans quietly and moves into you. It's a lot harder now and is really warm. You really want to see what it looks like so you slide your hand up to the top of his ridiculously stupid God Tier trousers and dip inside. He just lays his head back breathing with his mouth open. Your hand reaches his bulge thing and you forget he's wearing underwear. You curse yourself and try to calm down. The cycle is making you really impatient and you just feel like ripping his clothes off and sitting on his lap. Instead, you slither you hand back up and under his boxers.

But OF COURSE, some insufferable prick knocks at your door. You growl and remove your hand. Suddenly, a hand grabs your wrist before you pull away. Johns long fingers wrap around your skinny wrist. His eyes, large, clouded with lust and not wanting you to stop.

> John: _**"Erm. I guess you should get that huh?"**_

He giggles nervously and you turn your back against him, yet again answering the door. 

=> Dave, interrupt sloppy makeout. 

You don't actually know what they are doing in there but you saw John go in near an hour ago. It has been so long and boring waiting for him to come out and tell you all about troll anatomy. But you already got all the details from TZ so there's no point in waiting. But this is John and probably his first time so of course you're going to have to hold his hand through all the explanations.

You get bored of waiting. Even though you're the knight of time, you still get bored of waiting for something interesting to happen. And so you decide to interrupt because seeing Karkat get mad is hilarious. 

=> Karkat, answer insufferable prick. 

> Karkat: _**"What?"**_
> 
> Dave: _**"Just 'what'? That's it, no swearing or name calling?"**_

You just stare at him. Wanting him to leave. 

> Dave: _**"So... is John with you?"**_
> 
> Karkat: _**"Yes he is and we're just watching a movie so re-purse them ironic lips again Strider."**_

=> Dave, stop smirking. 

You do, and then you hear it. A loud moan errupting from Karkats living room. Karkat blushes and almost slams the door on your face again but you're to fast for this motherfucker. You speed step (as you like to call it) around him and see his T.V play a very hot film. Man on man action. You turn around to Karkat and a blush errupts on his scowl-less face. His eye lashes covering the illumious orange of his eyes as he fondles the bottom of his large shirt . 

=> Dave, ask what's going on.

You walk into the room and see John plonked on the edge of the couch, face as red as Karkats. He jumps up at your approach and you plop yourself next to him. The film is still running, still fucking like there's no tomorrow. You urge Karkat to sit next to you. 

=> Karkat, tell Dave to fuck off.

You kind of don't want to. He's your moirail and he's probably here to check on you. So instead you sit in between his spread legs and lean back on him. You're small enough to fit in between him and you can rest your head below his chin. Although you're in heat, it doesn't react as much to moirails, so this contact is as fine as cuddling with your lusis whilst you're in heat. 

You don't realize that John is still here until he stands up. 

> John: _**"Hey Dave! I guess that since you're here, Karkat doesn't need me anymore?"**_
> 
> Dave: _**"Nah. I mean you could stay but you kinda be in the way of all the hombro business going down. Shit is goin down so hard that Nic Cage, in 'the knowing' wouldn't have been able to predict that shit."**_
> 
> John: _**"Aw man that was an awesome movie and we both know it."**_

Dave shrugs and looks at the T.V. You really need to turn this shit off so it doesn't make the situation anymore uncomfortable. You also wonder what the fuck a hombro is. 

> John: _**"Yeah so... I'll see you later."**_

He turns for the door and you know that you need to do something. And so, because you're cursed, you decide to be stupid and grab his hand just like he did earlier. Well before AN ABSOLUTE FUCKTARD THAT HAS THE ABILITY TO FUCK UP EVERYTHING IMPORTANT, CAME KNOCKING AT YOUR DOOR. The dude should be called the Knight of fucking up especially good times. 

John stops and looks at you. You look away and mumble under your breath. 

> Karkat: _ **"You should come over for another movie night... dumbass."**_

He smiles at you and nods his head. You let go off his head slowly, not wanting him to leave, and curl up to Strider closing your eyes. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I said that this chapter would be longer but I went on holiday and then shenanigans ensued so I wanted to get a chapter out before everyone lost interest in reading this. Also, since this chapter is short, the story is going to be more than 4 chapters long. Yay(insert interobang(yes that's an actual punctuation thingy)).


	5. The Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Karkat are interrupted by Dave and John leaves. He then finds something cool.

=> Dave, speak.

The first thing Dave says to you after John leaves is: _**"so did you guys fuck cus both you and John looked redder than a sunburnt ginger."** _ Of course you just scowled at him and then look towards the never ending fuck scene on the T.V.

> Dave: _**"Bro. Come on you gotta tell me some day. I'm your moirail or whatever, so I gotta be in all your shit like it's my own."**_
> 
> Karkat: " _ **Because I totally wanted to think about shit right now. Thank you Dave for that inane comment that just caused the whole meteor to shrivel up in embaressment because you can't help but fuck up everyones day! And more than once might I add!"**_
> 
> Dave: " _ **Dude, we both know you and ain't goin nowhere. The derp isn't into guys."**_
> 
> Karkat: _**"Well his raging bulge didn't seem to agree with his fucked-up, nonscensical sexuality. It was harder than the pent up anger I have for you for walking in on us you dick!"**_
> 
> Dave: _ **"How do you know what a dick looks like karkitty? Have you been watching us shower?"**_

His eyebrows wiggle in a seducing way. But it looks stupid because of his glasses. You reach up and take them off. Twisting yourself around so you're face to face with him. He can probably feel your bulge thrash around but who the fuck cares.

You're the only person who is allowed to see his eyes. His reasons are because you'll have red eyes soon and so he doesn't mind showing you so you can get used to it. Red eyes really do look beautiful on Dave. When you first saw them (after a LOT of persuading and trying to forcefully take them off) you felt a bit Red for him. But you instantly went back pale because you really don't want to turn out like Eridan.

> Karkat: _**"You and I both know that I like watching you shower, now shut the fuck up and touch me already you nook teaser."**_
> 
> Dave: _**"Sure you don't want Johnny boy to do it. I mean it would be better with me cus i'm awesome in every single way you can imagine. I could do it ten times better than John. I bet I could fuck you, TZ and both your moms into next week. You wont even know what week it is you'll be so fucked."**_
> 
> Karkat: _**"Yes just hurry up Jegus!"**_

Dave smirks and moves his hands from your waist down towards your thighs. He strokes your legs a little, moving higher and then lower, teasing you. Waiting for you to snap. Then all at once he presses his hands against your bulge.

You're starting to wish that you and John would have been together by the time you had started your cycle this year. The last three years on the meteor, Dave had been helping you out, but only touching. He probably doesn't know that all those times you were in heat and not just wanting to fuck. You never pailed officially, no one was inside of anyone. After your first cycle, you and Dave finally became Moirails and you've been doing this ever since. But you vowed to do things with John on your next cycle. Even if your Moirail is supposed to help you out on cycles, it's not fair on them or their quadrents. Which is why you and Kanaya never lasted very long, because Rose didn't agree with it out loud and so Kanaya ended it knowing that it would hurt Rose if you had continued. She's a good Matesprite and Rose is very lucky.

=> Yeah that's sad but can we get back to the actual story?

Dave slides his hands from your crotch and to your behind. He seems to like sqeezing your ass. You think it's because Terezi doesn't have much of one really. She's too skinny to have a nice round butt. After about five minutes of ass, he pulls you closer to him and grinds into you. WOAH! This is where everything becomes a little wierd.

You've never seen Daves or anyones bulge before because he always touched you. So you don't know what it looks like or if it moves or anything. He's never demanded that you touch him so this is different. He pulls you closer and moves towards your neck, biting down on you as he goes. Licking and sucking your skin, leaving marks. His hard bulge thing is pressing into you. It feels nice but you don't want Daves. You want Johns.

=> John, interupt grinding.

You have no idea what that means. But it sounds like fun. If you had known what is going on right now between Dave and Karkat, even if you wanted to run back to the room to interrupt you can't because you're on the other side of this meteor thing. So it's a good job you don't otherwise you would be out of breathe (which is sort of ironic (think of the movie titles they'll make out of it!)) and you would walk in at the point when Dave will probably be finger a naked, hot, bright red Karkat.

=> But you don't so let's move on.

Currently you are walking to some abandoned labs somewhere you have no idea of. Yeah... you're probably lost. Looking around you see tall jars full of wierd liquids, broken and covering the floor. You step in some and...

> John: _**"Wow look at all thi... ew this is gross.. yuk... I just stepped in it. I think i'm to puke."**_

After trying to wipe all the gunge off you foot by waving it around, you see a light flash in the corner of your eye. Completely ignoring the mess you've made, you walk over to what looks like a giant desktop. The flashing light looks like a button, the green inviting you in to press it.

=> John, press button.

Click.

Whirring raids your ears like a siren crying for help. The desktop emitts more and more light, the sound getting louder and louder until it all stops. The screen flashes blue and splits into lots of squares. Kind of like that house sign of the beta you've seen all the time but less stupid. The sperated panels each have a number and a command sign.

 

> [Panel 1{-enter,}]
> 
> -command:
> 
> |

=> John, enter camera.

 

> [Panel 1{-enter,}]
> 
> -command:
> 
> Camera|

For some unknown reason you type camera and then press =>. Without knowing, the authour of this bad fanfic has given John access to the fanfic cameras located in the meteor.

=> camera

The first panel (or panel 1) flicks on to a familar room. But it's too dark to see. Out of intuition and hope, you type 'light ×10.

=> Light ×10

Expectedly, the room lights up a little and you can see that it's the main room. The one where Karkat sucked your finger... There doesn't seem to be anyone around which is probably why it's so dark. You quickly get bored.

 

> [Panel 2{-enter,}]
> 
> -command:
> 
> Camera
> 
> Light ×10|

 

 

> [Panel 3{-enter,}]
> 
> -command:
> 
> Camera
> 
> Kanaya is in this room, you can tell because you don't need to put the light on. Because she has her own source.

 

 

>  [Panel 4{-enter}]
> 
> -command:
> 
> Camera
> 
> Light ×10|

Finally you have found it. You figured out that the panels are the rooms going down in order. This one is Dave's room so the next panel should be Karkats.

 

>  [Panel 5{-enter}]
> 
> -command:
> 
> |

Your hand shakes as you type out the letters.

* * *

 =>=> Karkat, tell Dave to stop.

> Karkat: _**"Dave just stop!"**_

He stops mid-way of pulling down your trousers. The cold air feels nice against your scalding hot legs. Dave looks up at you. His eyes burning into yours. Asking why. He's not on the couch anymore. After he had started to palm you, you pulled back. He must have thought that you wanted a different position and so he's on the floor, kneeling in front of your crotch with your trousers to your knees, while you're just sat back.

> Karkat: _**"Don't look at me that way. We both know that you're wanting some now you and Terezi have fucked and then left each other a huge pile of guilt ridden shit. I'm in heat remember."**_
> 
> Dave: _**"Which is exactly why you want my empire state building in your sweet virginia. That's practically what you said earlier. In fact your exact words were: 'now shut the fuck up and touch me already you nook teaser.'"**_
> 
> Karkat: " _ **Yeah well that was the cycle talking. And when do you ever fucking listen to me anyway?"**_

 

> => C|

 

> Dave: _**"Like you give two shits anyway. You know you want to bang someone. Whether it's me or Egbert you don't care. I know what you're like in heat."**_

 

>  =>Ca|

 

> Karkat: _**"What I never... wait. You little piece of shit. You knew I was in heat? I thought you were just touching me because you're a dirty pail cheat."**_

 

> => Cam|

 

He smirks at you. He has known all along. He probably got told by Kanaya when they first got here. She probably told him that it's a moirails duty that she couldn't full fill. It's probably why he didn't make you touch him, because he had Terezi and she understood. But now she's gone he can do whatever and complete his duty as moirail.

> => Came|

Dave sits up and moves close to your face. His frekles now visible, eyes burning a bright fire red. Cheeks dusted a fair pink. Plump limps part and then close.

> => Camer|

He moves his arms up, fingers tangle into your hair. A hand rested on your right cheek. He stares at you not with hatred or pity.

> => Camera|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where you decide on who I'll pair. DaveKat or JohnKat?


	6. The Cameras and Maps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameras, confessions and other stuff.

=> John, look.

When the camera finally loads, you are very surprised. There is no need to turn the lights up because the T.V is still playing that film. Fortunatley, you can't see it. What you can see is Karkat sat on the couch with a surprised look on his face. Dave is nowhere to be found (thank god) and Karkat is all on his own.

Could this be your chance to tell him everything? Tell him how you love the angry look he gives you even though his eyes show kindness and worry. How you love the way his ears waggle when he hears that Rose has made some Ice Cream (funny as fudge and cute as a button). How you love it when he blushes a little when you touch him or when Dave tells you two to stop staring in each others eyes. How you love his golden and black eyes, his sharp teeth, plump black lips. How you love absolutely everything about him. When he walks into the room all angry and makes your stomach bubble and chest ache. How adorable he is. He's just so beautiful and you love him and want him so bad that three years ago, you didn't think it was possible. But you don't tell him. Instead you watch him.

=>=>

He looks at you, straight into your eyes. Red burning into the windows of your life, filling you up with confusion. You know you told him to stop but you're really surprised that he actually listened to you. Because Dave fucking Strider never listens to you. His facial expression is still stupid and expressionless.

The only thing portraying anything is his eyes. It's not hate and it's not pity. It's something else. Something that you used to see in Feferi when she was with Eridan. It's something Gamzee used to look at you with. The way Kanaya looked at you when you ate way too much ice cream. Something that you see in John when he looks at Jade sometimes. The way Jade looked at you earlier when you shouted at her. You're not sure. You know it is some kind of kindness or maybe...

Everything clicks into place at once. Dave is looking at you with kindness, worry and a troll disease (that isn't a fucking disease idiots) called friendship. He is looking at you, not as a Matesprite or Kismesis or even Moirail, but as a friend.

> Dave: _**"I'm guessing with the exploding pupils that you understand everything now."**_

Karkat: _**"Probably but because we all can't read your mind, why don't you explain what's on your mind for once?"**_

He smirks again obviously because that is all he can do.

> Dave: _**"The reason why i've been helping you all these years is because humans go through a hormornal stage and I, and little me, jumped at the opportunity to check out some wierd alien crotch. So I decided to help. Kanaya told me that a Matesprirte would usually do the do but as much as I love you bro, I don't feel any love for you. So she told me Moirails do it too."**_

Karkat: _**"Right okay I totally understood all of that."**_

Dave: _**"Le' sigh. Okay so basically I wanted to fuck anything with a hole and you have one so yeah. But I didn't want to fuck you and leave you hangin so I didn't. Plus I was with TZ."**_

So he wasn't pail cheating. Good so now you don't feel as guilty. Dave moves off you, standing up and reaching for his glasses. You pull your trousers up so the conversation is less awkward even though the T.V is blaring moans left right and center. How is it still going it has been at least half an hour!

> Dave: _**"Before you yell about me going, I thought i'd tell you something about that lover boy of yours. First, he's more homo than a school nurse on crack. Second, he's probably just found out that he is obsessed with everything about you , especially your nook. And third, he's so obssesed with your nook that if you jack yourself off in about five minutes, he'll probably cum flat. If you are going to jack off then aim it for the red dot that will emerge in the corner above the T.V. later bro."**_

He leaves the room and closes the door with a small bang leaving you confused as fuck. You look up at were he pointed. There's nothing there, just darkness. You're very tempted to do what Dave just said. You're aching all over, especially after Dave touching you and leaving. Even if you did tell him to go. You kind of feel bad for him. All those years of him helping you out without complaining. You didn't complain either but, at the time, you wouldn't because anyone's hands are better than your own. Thinking about it, Dave probably wanted to touch you the sick bastard.

A small bead of light shines down on you in the midst of your confusion. You don't need to be a genius to figure out that it's a camera light. You wouldn't have noticed it if Dave didn't tell you about it.

=> Karkat, play with self.

The idea that Dave told you pops into your head. You can feel yourself radiate more heat as your bulge curls in on itself. If it really is John that is watching you right now, then he is going to become one lucky fellow. You slide your fingertips down up your legs until the tips touch a very warm and wet spot on your crotch. You press down slightly onto your bulge and slide up and down, rubbing yourself. The relief is unbelievable. The heat spreads down the length of your bulge and back up sending waves of unimaginable pleasure across your body. It feels good. You find that it's not enough over your jeans and so you pull them down, revealing more hot gray skin burnt will a red blush. Coolness attacks you, scratching the heat and sweat on your exposed body parts making you match the sounds coming from the T.V. You feel like you're on fire, swimming in lava.

Next to be removed is your shirt along with your boxers. You don't care if someone is watching, this is erotic as fuck and hell if you aren't going to jack off to this shit. You lift your heavy, weak legs up place them on the edge of the couch. You spread them and let the cool sooth your aching nook. It opens and closes to the surronding, wanting to be rubbed and dipped into. The bright red, wet peace of flesh curls around onto your stomach, rubbing up and down. You let it seek your hand out and twirl around your right hand fingers. Your left hand lingering around on the couch, twitching with the need to move down and finger your nook. You know your material is seeping out of your nook and spreading onto the couch but you don't care. Instead of caring, you imagine what John is doing now. If he is watching you or if he's moved away in disgust. You give up on holding back your left hand. It slivers down your stomach, gently scraping the skin until it reaches its destination. Pressing your middle finger into the folds, your body shakes and your head is thrown back with a half choked back moan. Your lip bleading the same colour as your cum accumulating onto the couch. You didn't even notice all the whiring going on in the background.

=> Zoom ×10

You zoom in just a little to see Karkat a bit better. The camera is a bit far away from him so you couldn't tell if he was doing something or not. But you can see him now. He's just sat there doing nothing. He's probably thinking about things. You noticed Dave enter his room a while ago but that's it. You can't see him anymore. You're about to just leave the camera alone but then Karkat does something amazing. He starts touching himself. Your face flames with heat. You know you shouldn't be doing this but it's Karkat and he's touching himself. A few moments pass and he pulls his trousers off. His gray legs gleam in the light from the T.V. But you do 't focus on that. You watch him as he removes his shirt, and then his underwear. Your stiffy becomes a lot more stiffy when he spreads his legs.

=> Zoom × 20

You zoom in to see him a bit more and you move closer to the dashboard. It touches the tent pitched up in your trousers and you moan. You can't help but rub against it and watch Karkat touch his bulge thingy. You can only just see it. A red tentacle looking thing but without the suction things. It's red and looks wet. Underneath, hidden in the dark, is what you think is his nook that is leaking red stuff. You suspect that the stuff you tasted earlier, came from this. You gulp and pant as you watch him glide his fingers down his torso and past his bulge. His legs spread wider as his fingers reach the unknown place. Unknowingly, you move closer to the screen.

=> Zoom ×30

It's too dark to see and you don't want to turn the lights up in case he notices. Karkats back arches and he scruches his eyes shut, mouth hanging open. Liquids cascade out of him. You collapse to the floor breathing hard. Your God Tier trousers are going through a lot today.

=>=> Karkat, breathe.

You let yourself breathe finally knowing that there is enough air to go around for everyone. When you were on the meteor, you kept thinking that you would die over lack of oxygen. But you found out that therebis some sort of generator in the center of all the labs. No need to worry.

=> But enough of that.

You decide that sitting in your own material has its time limits and that your reaching the uncomfertable zone of sitting in your own cum. It starts cooling and will probably dry to your skin. So you stand. Lucky for you, you can actually stand. You didn't really finger yourself at all so your hips are fine and you can walk a lot better now you have released. Compared to earlier when you couldn't even make it to the door. You lift your sweaty body off the couch, pick up a blanket to cover yourself with, and head to the bathroom.

You would use your own but it's filled with other peoples random junk which has rendered the bathroom un-usable.So you walk down the hall.

It's dark in these hallways, even for you. You use one hand for holding your blanket around your lower parts, and the other on the wall. You hope no one will see you or smell you. If you do come across someone, you hope it's one of them new humans so you can snarl at them. You shuffle down the hall and make your way to the bathroom. It's behind your own room. You're kind of grateful that it's so close but also really annoyed that there are so many rooms here. When the humans arrived, you had to give them some of other peoples old rooms. You felt bad.

=> Karkat, shower.

You do just that.

=> John, make way back.

You could really use another shower to wash your legs. Your trousers are nice and clean but your boxers aren't so you feel all gunky and horrible. But you can't have a shower because you have no idea where you are. You wish Karkat was here so he could shout at you being useless and then take you back. Speaking of which, didn't he make a super shitty map?

=> John, search for shitty map.

You retreve shitty map and see that it is in fact, very shitty. Karkat's writing is really bad and his colouring (you think he was trying to colour in) is even worse!

=> John flip over sheet.

You flip over the sheet and see Karkats little notes that he added.

_**"WHY THE SWEAT ALMIGHTY TAIGHT CHAFING FUCK AM I MAKING A SHITTY LITTLE MAP FOR THE USELESS PIECES OF INANE FUCKING RETARDS?"** _

_**"TO THE OWNER OF THIS PIECE OF PAPER: I HOPE YOU GET LOST SO I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ANOTHER SCRAWNY ALIEN THAT MAKES ME WANT TO BLOW MY BRAINS OUT."** _

_**"YOURS SINCERELY, KARKAT"** _

Well at least he was polite in the end. You didn't get to see him draw this you just got given it a while ago. It's kind of useful in that it shows you where the labs. You decide to just keep walking and hop for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure as to where to go after this. This story is kind of dragging and getting confusing. Especially with the map that I drew (omfg why did I do that?( speaking of the map, i'm not sure if the picture is still there or not so I apologise if it isn't :/))
> 
> But I'll probably add more stuff.  
> Spelling mistakes etc.
> 
> Also I'm sorry if this isn't the pair you didn't want. I guess that it's my own fault if I feel bad for asking what you wanted me to do. I hope you enjoy it :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first so there are lots of flaws like the Trollian thing that I don't how to do (if anyone knows how to do it, please let me know. That would be helpful.) And lots of spelling mistakes. It took ages to finish this and it'll probably take even longer to do the second chapter.


End file.
